I could kiss you!
by Elliewelly1
Summary: Inspired by the quote from S1EP1. After five long weeks trying to solve the case of Elizabeth Smiths murder, could something happen that force Gene and Alex together, or are they too different to ever admit their feelings? Oneshot.


**I could kiss you!**  
**A/N: I know, i know, another oneshot. But i can't resist.**  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ashes to ashes:/ never will. unless BBC or kudos are willing to hand the rights to it over? :/**

* * *

_**'Oh I could kiss you'  
'Don't hold back'  
- Series 1, Episode 1.  
**_

Five weeks. Five long, greuling weeks. Trying to solve the murder of Elizabeth Smith. Brutally murdered during the middle of the night and they had no clue who did it. There were no fingerprints, no fibres, the snouts had all clammed up and there were no leads at all. None. Zilch. Zero. The big 0. Even after five weeks- nothing. Gene was growing increasingly frustrated, Alex could tell. He'd storm into CID- angrier than usual, which was very, very angry indeed- bark orders at them and then retire to his office to drink and smoke himself into depression, only reappearing when he wanted Shaz to make him a tea, nothing new there though, and when he wanted to shout at all of them, as if it were their fault that Elizabeth were dead and that her murderer had left no clues.

Alex frowned as she scanned through the brainstorm that she had just created just moments before. They had read through everything to do with Elizabeth Smith. She was pretty average, did well in school, had doting parents and the usual crowd of friends that she hung out with. But at simply 19 years of age she had been raped by her boyfriends best friend, Terry, who had been proven guilty one week after she had reported it and sentenced at court. Shortly after that, Elizabeth had ended things with her boyfriend, after reporting him to the police for threatening her- but nothing had ever come of that one. Not enough evidence.

But Elizabeth's ex, James, had kept in touch with Terry, sending him letters and such to his prison. Why would he want to keep in touch with a man who had supposed to be his best friend, but had raped his girlfriend? Well, ex-girlfriend. But still. You don't keep in touch with someone who had betrayed you in that way! Even if the woman wasn't your girlfriend anymore, it was the principle the counted, in Alex's eyes.

And it was also suspicious that two weeks after Elizabeth had made the allegations against James, she ended up dead.

Alex leapt to her feet proudly in her 'eureka' moment, and strode towards the whiteboard which was empty apart from a few photos and the little information they had about her death. Alex grabbed the pen and wrote three things up on the board, 'Elizabeth Smith', and underneath 'Terry Bankes', and next to that, 'James Harrigan?'

Alex heard him heading towards her, those snakeskin boots clunking on the ground of CID, before she saw him. After writing, Alex turned, board pen still in hand, eyebrows raise and a small smile on her lips. She saw his eyes scan the whiteboard for what she had just written, and then glanced back at her, "What's all this?"

Alex smiled, "Notice the link between these names?"

Gene sighed wearily, "Bolly, I am not interested in playing a game of bloody Cluedo! Either yer tell me wha's going on in tha' non-stop brain o' yours, or bugger off!"

Alex giggled, he had lost his temper quicker than she had expected him to. "Ooh, temper, temper."

Gene pinched the bridge of his noise and closed his eyes, "Drake." He growled.

Alex decided not to push him, and pointed towards the board using the pen, "Look closer- What's the connection between these three, Guv?"

"The boyfriend, the rapist, and the murdered." He stated sarcastically.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Ever the sympathetic, Gene." Alex quickly continued before Gene could interrupt with some snappy remark, "No, it's just, why would James keep in touch with Terry?"

Gene frowned, "What're yer thinking, Lady Bolls?"

"Two weeks after Elizabeth claimed to be threatened bt her boyfriend, who was happily still talking to her rapist, she winds up dead- anything suspicious there?"

"Flamin' Nora, Bolly. Yer could be onto something!" He cried, his eyes lighting up with hapiness because they now had a lead to work on after five weeks of completely nothing. "I could bloody well kiss yer!"

At this point, the whole of CID looked up, interested in the fizzing chemistry between their Ma'am and Guv. Both Gene and Alex could feel the stares of CID on them, but Gene didn't break his gaze from Alex's. It was a very intense stare, and Alex forced herself not to look away and blush- which she managed not to, thank god, if there was one. But the way that he was looking at her, Jesus Christ... she was not even going to go there!

"I thought that was my line, Gene?" Alex finally broke the silence between them, raising one eyebrow expertly.

"Wahey!" It was Ray's voice.

Gene smirked, "Told yer not ter hold back, yer did though, yer never listen, yer dozy cow."

Alex was not quite sure what overcome her. Whether it was the whole situation that amused her, whether it was the relief of finally having a solid lead on the case, or whether she had just had enough of ignoring the gnawing feeling growing in her stomach that developed over Gene. Either way, the next thing that anyone knew was that Alex had grabbed the lapels of Gene's jacket and pushed him up against the nearest wall.

Gene looked like a deer trapped in headlights. Utterly petrified- she had actually taken him seriously. Bugger. He had never thought that she would actually take him seriously, ever. She had never taken him seriously before! Alex had always ignored all his remarks or his innuendos that he came out with. She would just smirk and shake her head or she would simply run off with another on those crackpot ideas that she got. So what had changed this time? And had she really chose now? In the middle of CID? God, this woman was confusing.

"Bolly?" Gene questioned, his voice surprisingly stonrg, not giving away the fact that his heart was beating ten to the dozen.

"You're all words but no action... Guv."

Alex shot him a wicked grin. And, before anyone else could say anything, before they even had a chance to even blink, Alex pulled Gene's face down, and her lips collided with his halfway.

The whole of CID were in complete silence, not even pretending to not be watching anymore. Even Ray daren't say any smart remark, it was not that he did not want to, he would get a kick out of embarassing Gene and Alex, it was that he just... that he just simply couldn't. It wasn't what anyone had expected from the pair. They had all exprected a bomb of sexual tension- a whole year and a halfs worth. They expected hands-roaming and tongues dueling and no room for air to breathe. But no. It was nothing like that. it was four seconds of a soft, romantic, gentle kiss, that left Shaz grinning in the cuteness of it all, Chris staring in his usual dumbfounded way, and Ray looking completely disgusted yet utterly amazed in a weird way, Gene completely and utterly shocked and Alex's heart to flutter in a way that most definately could not be healthy and probably was an effect from Gene.

Alex pulled away to find that Gene was staring at her with a peculiar expression upon his face, and his mouth hanging wide open. Alex's face flushed suddenly, the nerves kicking in. She had no idea what to say. Should she be serious? Or make it into one big joke? He did fancy her, didn't he? She thought he had. He was always coming out with jokes and remarks and innuendos and all other things that pointed towards the fact that he wanted to get her out of her knickers. But she had just been to shy to act upon it, and she hadn't just wanted one quick night together, she wanted a them. She wanted an 'Alex and Gene'. She wanted a relationship with Gene bloody Hunt. And she hadn't the nerves to say or act like she did.

"See?" She said, embarrased by her blush, "Maybe action isn't all that bad."

"Definately not." Gene agreed, flushing slightly himself.

Alex pulled out of his arms, which had instinctively wound around her waist, and quickly dived out of CID before anyone said anything, and before any of them would be able to see the fact that she was starting to blush an even brighter shade of crimson. But Gene caught onto it as quickly as she escaped out of CID. He watched her (poof!, he brain told him) go, and stoof around for a few moments, debating iternally whether he should go after Alex or not. Would he look like a fairy? Yes. Would he care what they thought of him if he did so? Maybe. Did he have a change with Alex? Like, as much as he hated to admit it, he had always dreamed of? Well, if her blush was anything to go by...

* * *

Alex was nursing a glass of red wine in Luigi's, head bowed down so that Luigi wouldn't see the blush that still had the nerve to creep up to her cheeks everytime that she replayed the previous scene in CID in her head. Oh, god, what had she been thinking? Alex wasn't aware that she had just groaned aloud as she placed her head in her hands, rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers.

Very suddenly, Alex felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise up, and breath wash over her shoulder, and she had to refrain the urge to shudder.

"'angover already? Blimey bolls, yer only been 'ere five minutes. Yer really can't 'andle yer drink can yer?"

Alex couldn't help herself, her emotions were all over the place, she giggled. A typical girlish giggle. Which made her cringe, and, when she turned around to face Gene, he had his eyebrows raised. Obvious confusion etched upon his face. But he didn't say a word, nothing at all, besides order a drink from Luigi. Luigi simply smiled at them knowingly, much to both of their annoyance, and then swiftly moved away when he noticed the malice in the daggers Gene was sending him.

They sat in companiable silence until they had both finished their drinks. They heard the commotion of CID heading towards Luigi's, and Alex's eyes automatically strayed towards the clock in Luigi's. It was officially beer o'clock.

"Well, Bolly, the twonks are 'ere." Gene started the conversationa s CID filed through Lugi's, all not hiding the fact that they all shot glances towards Gene and Alex.

"Oh, don't call them that." Alex sighed, pouring herself another glass of wine.

"I can call them a lot worse."

"I know."

"Know me well, Bolly."

"Do I?"

"Yer know yer do."

Alex smiled, tracing the rim of her wine glass with her index finger for a moment, before dropping it and leaning close to Gene, very close to Gene indeed. Which didn't go unnocticed by Ray, Chris and Shaz. Who, even though they were off work, were fancying a little detective work on Gene and Alex, and were watching them from their little huddle in the corner of Luigi's. Gene and Alex were blissfully unaware of them, lost in their own little world.

"See, I'm not sure." Alex whispered, staring directly into his storm blue eyes, "That, if I invited you upstairs to see some... action..." She noticed his breath hitched with what she was implying, "That whether you would accept my offer."

Gene was silent for a moment. Just one moment.

And then, "You know, Bolls, I'm starting to think yer from a different planet."

"And why's that then?" Alex asked with a frown, that wasn't the answer that she had been expecting.

Gene leaned forward slightly more so that there was merely millimeters between them, his breath fanning over her face and making her feel dizzy, "Because I can't possible see why yer'd think I'd pass up on an offer like that when yer actually sober and can think straight- why any sane man would."

Alex's face split into a grin and she laughed, blushing. A sunny laugh that brightened up Gene's day, as much as he felt like a fairy for admitting it to himself. He didn't know why, he just enjoyed knowing that Alex was happy. That she was happy and safe and not in any form of danger that always gave him a heart attack. That she was happy over something that he had said and that she actually liked him. That she was just happy. That she was Alex, his Bollykecks.

And then Alex's fingers moulded with his own, and, both with smiles on their faces- yes, even Gene was smiling- they exited Luigi's, heading up to Alex's flat, where the beginning of their faiytale would happen.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think= )**


End file.
